corbata
by Junnieevee
Summary: "¿Desde cuando te importa?" Después de tanto tiempo sin tener responsabilidades normales de adolescentes normales, Sora no podía recordar la última vez que se arregló para ir a la escuela. [SoRiku]


—¿Desde cuando te importa?

Riku tenía los ojos pegados al espejo, acomodando su uniforme con más esmero de lo que Sora recordaba cuando iban a la secundaria. Sus pantalones azules a cuadros blancos estaban bien asegurados a sus caderas con un cinturón de cuero negro, su camisa blanca bien planchada desde un día antes y los puños del suéter beige que los obligaban a llevar por las mañanas bien arremangados a tres cuartos de manga. Justo ahora tenía las manos en su corbata, terminando el nudo con firmeza y elegancia

—¿Que?

Sora frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos como usualmente hacía cuando las cosas no tomaban sentido para él

—El uniforme

Riku se miró a sí mismo, buscando lo que su amigo veía raro en él

—¿Qué tiene?

—No sé... antes- Bueno, tu no... ya sabes... —se rascó la nuca, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas

Después de tanto tiempo sin tener responsabilidades normales de adolescentes normales, Sora no podía recordar la última vez que se arregló para ir a la escuela. Esa misma mañana se había despertado buscando sus ropas de viaje, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en camino a ninguna misión o siquiera a los campos de práctica de Land of Departure para entrenar con Ven y Roxas cuando se estaba poniendo sus queridos zapatos amarillos. No es como si llevara prisa de todos modos, su alarma biológica lo despertó a la misma hora que Ventus en el castillo, cerca de las cinco de la mañana, así que llegó a la casa de Riku con tiempo de sobra ya vestido para la escuela

Cuando Riku le dio una mirada frunció el ceño, y fue su turno para buscar qué estaba mal con él

—Tu camisa está arrugada, y desfajada —suspiró, acercándose y metiendo los bordes de su camisa en el pantalón

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo _qué_? —bufó, ahora acomodando su cinturón

—La última vez que te vi en uniforme estabas quejándote de la corbata y los zapatos —los cuales, al darles una mirada rápida, estaban bien limpios y lustrados. _Qué demonios_—. ¡Y ni siquiera sabías planchar!

Riku se detuvo, terminando de ajustar el cinturón ajeno con lentitud mientras pensaba en eso. Sora quiso reír ante el tono rosado en sus mejillas, destacando por su tono tan claro de piel

—Mickey... me enseñó... —respondió, llevándose una mano a la nuca

—¿Su Majestad?

—Me dijo que la presentación es importante para un Maestro de la Keyblade y... eso —suspiró—. No es la gran cosa, déjalo así

Sora se quedó en blanco, parpadeando lentamente hasta que una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro

—Ay Dios, el Rey te convirtió en un nerd

—¡Sora!

—¡Riku! —carcajeó, la cara de su amigo había tomado una tonalidad más roja todavía—. Antes eras... y ahora eres...

Riku se pasó una mano por la cara, irritado ante las risas del castaño

—Se nos va a hacer tarde

—¿Qué le pasó al señor "No pueden encerrarme en un salón todo el día"? ¡Solías saltarte las clases todo el tiempo!

—Tu no eras mejor

—Yo sólo te seguía —le sonrió, de una manera tan encantadora que Riku sólo podía hacer una mueca como protesta—. Espera a que Kairi se de cuenta...

—Cambié mucho ¿si? —se cruzó de brazos, Sora notó cómo buscaba la forma de no arrugar su ropa, y tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse en su cara de nuevo

—Ya lo sé, Riku —rió una última vez, gentil, antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas, disfrutando sus facciones más relajadas ante su gesto—. Todos cambiamos mucho, y sé que fue muy difícil también, más para ti que para nadie —entrelazó sus dedos, sosteniéndolas en medio de ambos—. Sólo estaba jugando, e-es raro, pero me siento orgulloso de ti ¿sabes?

Sora sintió los dedos de Riku apretar sus manos con fuerza, y observó con deleite el brillo emocionado en sus ojos aguamarina, ligeramente cambiando su tonalidad a una más clara. En el Reino de los Sueños hubieran cambiado a un poderoso magenta, y la marca de su espalda estaría brillando con intensidad

Soltó su mano con suavidad, para pasar sus dedos sobre la mejilla ajena, acariciando y disfrutando el ligero escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del otro

—Eso es trampa, no puedo enojarme si dices cosas como esas —se quejó sin verdadera malicia, levantando su mano libre, imitándolo

Sora volvió a reír, poniéndose de puntitas para juntar sus labios en un breve contacto

—Vamos a llegar tarde

—Ahora te importa

—Te importa a _ti_

—Espera —se dio la vuelta, abriendo un cajón y sacando una corbata igual a la que tenía puesta. Se acercó a Sora, quien hizo un puchero

—No quiero

—Que mal

Tampoco es como si pusiera resistencia al respecto, y a decir verdad secretamente disfrutaba de Riku anudando la corbata bajo el cuello de la camisa con gentileza, dándole suaves golpecitos al nudo en su pecho al terminar. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir sus manos acariciando su cuello, sus clavículas y nuca, sus dedos jugando con su cabello ahí, y el aliento cálido de su boca cuando le dijo algo al oído

—Sólo espera, poco a poco serás un nerd como yo

—Oh por Dios... —carcajeó

{+}{+}{+}

_Hice esto un poco pequeño, con unas prompts de Tumblr que me encontré por ahí y que la verdad no me acuerdo de cuál blog xd. Si lo disfrutaste déjamelo saber en los comentarios, gracias por leer!_

_Si sabes inglés y te gusta lo que publico, apreciaría mucho tener un beta reader que me dé el visto bueno de mis escritos en inglés. Gracias!_


End file.
